


Reluctant Student

by DdraigCoch



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/pseuds/DdraigCoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat gives in and teaches Louis something about vampiric nature</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Student

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Before the Pointe du Lac plantation house is burned down
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Chronicles or its characters and I make no monetary profit from this amature work of Fan Fiction and I mean no harm. (Remember, Copying is the greatest form of flattery.)
> 
> Written in 49mins for the Contrelamontre 'temperature' challenge.

  
Night lay heavy on the plantation house when its owner emerged from its little chapel, and every window blazed with what must have been the light of every single candle and lamp he possessed and the thick plume of smoke suggested a roaring fire in his grate despite the warmth of the night. What was his maker doing now? Biting back his impatient sigh, Louis stomped into the back of the house and frightened the slave girl who cooked the old man's dinner nightly. He apologised briefly and enquired about the lights.  
"It's your guest, Master. He ordered us to bring in all the candles and lamps we could find and light them for him."  
"I see. Merci."  
He continued into the house, aware of the girl's big brown eyes watching his back fearfully until he closed the door behind himself. By the time he located Lestat, the dark haired fledgling was having a great deal of trouble keeping his temper under control, and the sight that greeted him did not help either.  
Lestat lounged on the warm stone of the fire place, not more than a few inches from the fire with a most serene expression on his face. It seemed his blonde hair gathered all of the room's considerable light to itself, turning it into a river of molten gold against the midnight blue of his velvet jacket. His eyes seemed to perform the same trick, gathering the firelight so that they became a vivid violet not seen in nature. His – their preternatural state had never been as obvious as it was now. But, annoyed and angered as Louis was, he could not deny that the dancing lights suited his maker and served to highlight his best features. If it hadn't been so obvious that Lestat was very much aware of it, perhaps he would have complimented him.  
"Evening, Louis. Did you sleep well under the eyes of your plaster saints?" Lestat asked sardonically.  
"Oui." Louis answered as he approached the fireplace. "Like the dead, in fact."  
Lestat laughed softly at the pun as he looked up at his fledgling, resting his hands on his knees.  
"I'm glad to hear it. But you're annoyed with me. I see it in your emerald eyes. Is it about the candles?"  
"Oui."  
"It's your own fault. You are the one that pesters me for lessons. Come, join me."  
"What lesson is this? A lesson on the cost of lamp oil? Or on the removal of candle wax from the carpets?" Louis snapped, still standing.  
Lestat glared up at him for only a second before it was erased by a patient smile, but it was enough to cheer the annoyed vampire up. Until his maker caught the back of his knee with a fist and sent him tumbling directly towards the fire at least. Strong hands caught him at the last possible moment and pulled him back, manhandling him into his maker's lap.  
"Merde Lestat! Put me down, or I swear your coffin shall be outside at sun up!!" He ground out between clenched teeth.  
"I will do no such thing, and neither will you. You need me, Louis." Lestat told him calmly, keeping his grip firm despite the other's wriggling. Maybe it was because of the other's wriggling that he wore such a broad smile. "Now please relax, and enjoy yourself. This is one of the very few pleasant lessons, and I have no intention of letting you ruin it, Cher."  
Heaving a huge sigh, and making a resolve that he knew he would not keep to pay Lestat back for this embarrassment later, Louis stopped his wriggling and gingerly followed Lestat's guiding hands to lean back against his chest.  
"Get on with it then." Louis mumbled, letting Lestat wrap his arms around him for the sake of the lesson, even biting back his comment when the blonde rested his chin on his shoulder.  
"Relax, ma Cheri." Lestat purred into his ear. "Do you feel it? The exultation at being in the light once more?" The maker's hand slid up over yesterday's shirt to tease the sensitive skin of his fledgling's neck with his sharp nails, a known weak spot eliciting the smallest of shivers. "Do you feel the heat of the fire seeping into your cold skin? Can you almost imagine your heart beating again?"  
Louis nodded slowly, unaware that as he stared into the flames one of his own hands had taken the blonde's on his waist and that the other was seemingly content to rub circles into Lestat's thigh.  
"It has the same effect on all of us, my Beautiful One. So this is the lesson; are you listening?" He teased lightly, daring a light kiss to the lately teased flesh and delighted when he received a sigh and a small nod instead of the expected slap.


End file.
